Harmony
by DP fanboy
Summary: In the aftermath of the Kraang invasion, Splinter awakens to find he is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the end of 'The Invasion, Part 2' It's basically a continuation of the ending scene. This also ignores any future episodes.**

…

Harmony

Splinter shifts slightly as he awoke from his sleep. He looks around and he notices he is in the sewer. He questions what he is doing here when he remembers his fight with Shredder, the Kraang invasion, and the last time he saw his sons. The looks of horror on their faces didn't calm his mind as he thought about what they might be doing now. He could only hope they have escaped the city and haven't been taken out by the Kraang.

Splinter suddenly feels a weight on his chest move and he looks down to come upon the sight of his mutated daughter, Miwa, sleeping. He looks behind him to find that he was resting his head against her tail. She's resting her head on his chest, breathing peacefully while flicking her forked tongue out every so often. He realizes she must have saved him from drowning and was too worried about him to leave his side. Despite the fact that the snake is a natural predator of the rat, Splinter feels no fear from being so close to the serpentine mutant. He wonders if she actually remembers him, or her memory of him is just her instincts that made her recognize him.

He then hears a hissing sound and looks down to see Miwa has awakened. She looks at him and says, "Father, you're awake." Splinter looks into her reptilian eyes and realizes his beloved daughter is still present in the creature before him. She then hugs him and he hugs her back, crying tears of joy. Splinter says, "Miwa, I thought I lost you again." He rejoices in the fact that his daughter's mutation hasn't turned her into another mindless beast like the other mutants he's seen or the humans on the surface that have been mutated during the invasion. They hold each other for what seems like hours, Splinter never letting go of his child, fearing that if he does, he'll lose her again. Splinter says, "I'm sorry for everything you had to go through, my daughter. I should have never told you the truth about your mother." Miwa says, "I do not blame you for anything, father. Not even my mutation. It's Shredder I blame." He can only imagine what the last few weeks have been like for her. Isolating herself from humans, surviving on her own, and getting used to her new body must have put so much stress on her. Despite how happy he was right now, he still mourns how his own daughter has been subjected to the same fate he was given over a decade ago, and at such a young age for her too. Splinter says, "Thank you for saving my life, Miwa." He then says, "I have been so worried about you, daughter. Why did you not come back to the lair? I would've been able to help you with your mutation."

Miwa then says, "That was the problem, father, you wouldn't have been able to help me. After I saw myself constricting you and how close I was to hurting you, I wanted to stay as far away from you as possible until I could sort myself out. I decided to survive by myself until I knew I could fight my new instincts, and I could keep myself from hurting you. I was actually thinking of returning home after a few more days, but I guess the lair is no longer an option."

Splinter then hears what sounds like Kraang droids coming down one of the tunnels. Miwa turns towards the tunnel and hisses. Splinter moves to get up but a sharp pain erupts from his side. His daughter pushes him back down and says, "You're still injured father. Rest and let me take care of this." Miwa starts to slither away and Splinter gasps, "Miwa, please! Don't leave me!" He may have lost his sons during the invasion; he didn't want to lose his daughter as well. She turns around and says, "I'm not leaving you, father. I shall return." She then slithers down the tunnel to confront the Kraang. Splinter rests a little and touches his side where the pain is coming from and seethes as he feels the sting of his injuries from his confrontation with Shredder. He hears the gunfire of the Kraang and the hisses of Miwa from down the tunnel, and he watches a decapitated Kraang droid head roll down the tunnel. He sees his daughter return and says, "Now the Kraang are after me." Surprised, he says, "What do they want with you?" She replies, "Probably to return me to Shredder." His daughter lies down beside him in the same position she was in before, with her tail behind her father's head so he can relax, and her laying her head on her father's chest. Splinter rests his hands on her head and starts to fall asleep, grateful that he still has his daughter.

…

**I created this because there are no stories that are just about Splinter and Miwa, which is something I really love about this version of the cartoon, and I felt sad that there are no stories on this website that shows the love between a father and a daughter with these two.**

**Why did I call her Miwa? Because I feel Karai is just a reminder of the way Shredder treated her; like a weapon to inflict harm on his archenemy. Also, it's the name her real father gave her.**

**If you didn't get the title, Harmony in Japanese is 'Miwa'**

**If I ever feel like it, I may create a sequel to this in the future.**

**PS, if anyone reading this is also a follower of my main story, I'm working as best I can to post the next chapter. My college life makes it really hard to work on my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A sudden noise awakens Splinter and he looks around to find nothing wrong. He then looks down to find that Miwa has also awoken. She looks towards one of the tunnels, turns to her father and says, "I shall be back in a moment." She then slithers down the tunnel and out of sight.

Meanwhile, Splinter carefully gets up to find most of the pain gone, but the injuries prevent him from walking without putting his hand on the wall. At times like this, he wishes he still had his walking staff.

He hears Miwa come back, and he turns and finds, to his surprise, his daughter in human form. Confused, he says, "Miwa, how are you…" She then turns toward him and he finds she still has the same green reptilian eyes of her serpentine form. Splinter then realizes she is still mutated. She says, "If you're wondering, I honestly don't know why I'm able to do this. I just chalk it up to dumb luck. Besides, I can't stay human for very long. The longest I've been able to hold it is about 6 hours. Plus whenever I fall asleep, I just return to mutant form." He stumbles a little and Miwa comes to his side and helps him stand up.

He asks, "How is the surface?" She replies, "Overrun with Kraang, mutated humans are everywhere, and a blockade prevents anyone from entering or leaving the city. It's best to stay in the sewers." Splinter says, "Then our only option is to go to the lair." Miwa asks, "Why?" He replies, "The Kraang destroyed it, so it's the last place the Kraang or Shredder would look." He then has a sudden thought and asks, "How long was I out for?" She answers, "A few days."

They walk for a while until Miwa pushes her father into a nearby tunnel and says, "Wait here, father, I heard something coming." She turns the corner and reverts back to her mutant form, hissing before slithering away. Splinter waits a few moments, hoping his daughter returns soon, since he can't defend himself well in his injured state. He then hears something rising from the water and he turns and finds Leatherhead emerging from the water.

The mutant alligator replies, "Splinter, my friend. I am happy to see you have survived the invasion." Splinter replies back, "I as well, Leatherhead. I'm surprised you're still alive." Leatherhead says, "I have been through worse then what has happened a few days ago. Believe me. How did you survive Shredder?"

He was about to answer when Leatherhead sees Miwa return. Thinking she's a threat, he grabs her in his claws and slams her against the sewer wall. She opens her mouth to spit venom into his eyes, but then he clamps her mouth shut. She tries squirming out of his claws, but stops when he squeezes her tighter and growls at her. Splinter, concerned for the safety of his daughter, gasps, "Don't hurt her!" Leatherhead, keeping a firm hold on the snake, says, "Why not?" He says, "That… is my daughter. She saved my life." Realizing his mistake, he quickly releases the serpent, letting Miwa fall to the ground. She struggles to get up, and breathes heavily, trying to get air back in her lungs. Regretting his actions, Leatherhead gently picks her up, holds her in his arms, and says, "I'm so sorry, child. I just acted out of protection for your father." She says, "It's alright. A friend of my father is a friend to me." She then reverts to human form and he places her by her father, who then holds her close to him.

Leatherhead asks, "What is her name?" Splinter answers, "Miwa." He then asks, "What happened to the turtles?" Miwa says, "I actually forgot to ask you that, father." The ninjutsu master answers, "They escaped the city while they still could with their friends April and Casey. I can only hope they're all still alive." He asks, "Will you help us return to the lair?" Remembering the state the turtles' home was in when he last saw it, he states, "That place was destroyed when I last saw it. Why go there?" Splinter says, "It's the only location that we have to go to." Leatherhead responds, "Then let's go."

They move through the sewers, strangely not finding any Kraang along the way, before they reach what's left of the lair. Before entering, Miwa says, "Wait, let me check for intruders." She reverts to mutant form and slithers into the lair. A few minutes later, she returns and says, "It's clear." Splinter looks at what has been his home for the last 15 years, and finds it still in the same state of ruin it was in when he left it a few days ago. He finds a few things out of place, making him believe his sons were briefly here before leaving. He says, "If we're going to stay here, we need to make this place livable."

For a few hours, they worked on cleaning up the place. As Splinter cleaned through the wreckage, he couldn't stop tears from falling as everywhere he went, he was reminded of the rest of his family. Even now, he is still worried about them, especially his oldest son, Leonardo, who he remembers being carried by Raphael, before being defeated by Shredder. He takes out the photo of his sons from behind the broken picture frame and stares at it. Remembering the last time he saw them, he realizes, 'As of now they must all be worried about me as I am of them.'

He looks around and finds the place somewhat functional. Leatherhead appears and says, "I shall stand watch for now. You may rest and heal from your injuries." Splinter nods and retreats to his room to rest. As he lies down, he hears Miwa approaching. He says, "You may enter, Miwa." He hears his daughter slither inside, lie down beside him, and rest her head on his chest. He puts his arms around her, pulls her close and says, "I love you, Miwa." His daughter replies, "I love you too, father." He smiles as he falls asleep.


End file.
